In Dreams
by Kibume
Summary: Incluso cuando la realidad es demasiado cruel, aún existe esperanza en aquellos que sueñan. One-shot. Cobra/Kinana. Spoilers.


_**Advertencias:** Se hacen referencias al anime y no al manga. Spoilers hasta el episodio 150. Ah, y no es una falta de ortografía voluntaria el que haya puesto comillas en vez de guiones, es porque más que hablar, transmiten pensamientos. Ya lo veréis._

_**Notas de la autora:** Sé que tengo que actualizar los otros dos fics de Fairy Tail, pero simplemente necesitaba ya desahogarme escribiendo sobre ellos dos. Todo comenzó hace tiempo, cuando a la servidora leyó el arco de Oración Seis por primera vez. Enseguida se enamoró de Cobra, el Dragon Slayer del Veneno. Claro que un villano no podía durar mucho, y eso mismo pasó con Cobra. Así que triste pero cierto, lo dejé de lado. Pero entonces, llegó alguien nuevo: Kinana. Cuando descubrí la historia de ella no pude evitar acordarme de Cobra y sin querer o queriéndolo, comenzó a pensar lo bello que sería que se reencontraran ne algún momento en el tiempo, pues sinceramente la historia de ambos me parece una de las más bonitas y originales del manga/anime._

_Desesperanzada, vi que Cobra no aparecía y Kinana sí, lo cual, por lo menos, me alegraba._

_Hasta que llegó el opening 12 del anime._

_Y qué decir, yo que ni veía el anime me puse a verlo como una loca cuando me enteré quién aparecía. Los rellenos suelen disgustarme mucho, y por eso no suelo verlos, pero he de decir que he amado con toda mi alma el relleno de Fairy Tail. Además se rumorea que el autor estuvo presente en la creación, así que si eso es cierto yo lo doy más como un arco más que no está en el manga que como un arco de relleno._

_Al tema, los que hayáis visto el relleno sabréis de lo que hablo. Bien, con ese episodio, ese episodio 150, con el momento que hubo... No he podido llorar más en toda mi vida con un manga/anime. En serio. Me vi ese momento entre los dos como cuatro veces el mismo día, y me pasé el día entero llorando. Me llegó muchísimo._

_Y entonces, todo cuanto creía hasta ahora se desmoronó. Oc no (?) Lo único que pasó fue que el Cobra/Kinana se convirtió en mi OTP de Fairy Tail, y puede que algo más. Hoy en día, tras casi dos meses desde el episodio 150, sigo llorando por lo que pasó._

_Por eso este fic nació. Para dar una posible esperanza. Un posible futuro. _

_Y por cierto, recomiendo escuchar la canción que le da nombre y vida al fic, que es de la OST de El Señor de Los Anillos, saga que adoro._

_Sin más dilación, espero que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

_**In Dreams**  
_

_When the cold of winter comes_  
_Starless night will cover day_  
_In the veiling of the sun_  
_We will walk in bitter rain_

_But in dreams_  
_I can hear your name_

* * *

La misma noche que le encerraron, soñó con ella.

Al abrir los ojos tras haberse acostado, no encontró la fría celda que sería su hogar de ahora en adelante, ni tampoco su habitación en el antiguo gremio de Oración Seis.

Encontró algo mucho más idílico, mucho más fantástico.

Una pradera verde que se extendía al infinito, un sol que brillaba y resplandecía con tanta fuerza y calidez que parecía ser incluso real, un cielo azul sin una sola ave y una brisa fresca que acariciaba los pastos era lo único que él acertaba a ver.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Antes de intentar emularse las posibles respuestas de por qué estaba allí, una voz familiar le llamó detrás suya:

_"Erik."_

Ese nombre tan olvidado, tan verdadero y ciertamente tan falso, esa identidad tan borrada y desaparecida.

Todo volvió de repente.

Sin darse cuenta, el corazón le botó con muchísima fuerza, e inquieto y nervioso, el hombre se giró.

Detrás de él, aunque ahora delante, estaba ella.

Su mejor amiga, metamorfoseada en humana.

Cuberios.

* * *

_"Cuberi…"_

Ella entrecerró los ojos, y sonrió.

Era tan parecida a su serpiente, y a la vez tan distinta, que la melancolía le invadió de repente:

_"Quería volver a verte, Erik."_

El hombre parecía mostrarse reacio a hablar, como si tuviera miedo. Miró a su alrededor y bufó:

_"Esto no es más que un sueño. Tú estás ahora en Fairy Tail y yo… Condenado a vivir en una cárcel de por vida."_

Ella se rió y Cobra sentía que a su alma le invadía una inesperada calma:

_"¿Y qué importa si es un sueño? Lo único que yo deseaba era verte, sin importar el modo."_

Cobra, al convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello no era más que un sueño, se relajó y habló con sinceridad:

_"Yo también… Quería verte."_

La chica serpiente hizo un mohín gracioso:

_"Vaya… Pues sí que te mostraste reacio días atrás a decir que me conocías."_

Tras lo que había visto Cobra en el momento del encuentro, como las manos de ella habían adquirido ese color lila, él sabía que era mejor no hablar sobre el tema del pasado de la chica, ni del suyo propio:

_"Las circunstancias eran distintas."_

Ella volvió a sonreír, pero súbitamente, su sonrisa desapareció y de ella se adueñó la más profunda de las tristezas:

_"Hacía tanto tiempo que quería hablar contigo. Hacía tanto tiempo que quería escuchar tu voz… Y cuando por fin consigo encontrarte…"_

_"…Te desvaneces"_-finalizó Cobra por ella, como si hubiera estado pensando exactamente lo mismo.

El rostro afligido de ella se alzó para mirarle.

_"Ya han pasado cuatro días desde que te hallé. Y cuando creí que mi vida estaba solucionada, lo único que vino después fue un vacío desolador."_

Cobra se sentía particularmente avergonzado por dos motivos: Primero porque ella hablara con tanta intimidad sobre ellos dos, y segundo, porque él había pensado y sentido exactamente lo mismo, mientras le habían llevado de vuelta a la cárcel durante aquellas cuatro jornadas.

Pero aquella vergüenza no era un sentimiento malo, para nada, porque jamás en su vida se había sentido tan completo y tan cálido como se estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

Y eso que supuestamente era solamente un sueño.

_"Nada ha cambiado en Fairy Tail._-explicó ella-_ El mismo ruido de siempre, la misma gente de siempre. Pero para mí ya nada es igual."_

_"Para mí tampoco lo será_ –confesó él- _Siete años encerrado se me hizo horrible, pero por algún motivo esto que se avecina siento que me va a sentar aún peor."_

_"Nuestra situación es muy complicada, ¿verdad?_-añadió ella, sonriendo con melancolía-_ Parece que la única manera de poder vernos es a través de esta… ilusión."_

Él asintió y meditó, tranquilo:

_"Creo que esto, si perdura, podría salvarme de las noches tormentosas que están por venir."_

_"A mí también. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que esto de que nos hayamos visto en este mundo ilusorio no es parte de mi imaginación, ni parte de la tuya. Creo que esto realmente está sucediendo porque tiene que suceder."_

_"Un vínculo."_-afirmó él, convencido.

Ella asintió y añadió:

_"Tengo la impresión de que podré encontrarte de nuevo en mis sueños."_

* * *

_And in dreams_  
_We will meet again_

* * *

Entonces, en ese mismo instante la chica le ofreció la mano y sonrió de la forma más bella y dulce que Cobra pudo haber visto en su vida, completamente real y sin embargo, de ensueño:

_"Soy Kinana, Erik. Y quiero verte siempre, hasta el final de mis días."_

Él sintió una emoción extraña y nueva que lo dominaba, hasta el punto de colmarle de una dicha inusual, y finalmente, sonriendo con una ternura a la que no estaba ni él mismo acostumbrado, la tomó de la mano. El tacto fue afectivo y firme, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera dejar ir al otro y a ambos le pareció que la calidez era demasiado real para tratarse de un espejismo:

_"Yo también, Kinana."_

Ella se rió, y lo último que dijo ella antes de que él despertase, fue:

_"Tengo algo por seguro. Si tras haber soñado contigo durante tanto tiempo he podido lograr verte en la realidad, entonces si volvemos a soñar, y esta vez juntos, estoy segura de que en el futuro podremos vernos de nuevo..._

_...Y sino, soñaré a cada instante sólo para poder encontrarte."_

* * *

_I will go there_  
_And back again._

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**_ Espero que os haya gustado. Aguardo con impaciencia vuestra opinión. Gracias de antemano C:_


End file.
